Gaidra:The New Naruto Face!
by bloomingsand
Summary: What if there was an extra ninja that passed through the forest? Hokage sends the new member Gaidra and her sensei Domo to challenge him. What is so strange about her? And why is there only her on the team? Something strange is about her.sum sux but good


**Chapter 1**

Gaidra came in through the doors. Chains lingering on her wrists and feet.Never looking up to see that everyone had a bewildered look on their face. She didnt want this; didnt want to be here.She just wanted to die. Blonde hair to her waist,but you cant see her eyes from her bangs covering her face. Pain showing on her facial features. Everyone staring at her like she's a freak. The man she was with, her 'sensei', leading her up to the left balcony where naruto's gang stood. The place so quiet waiting for an explanation why there was a girl in chains here. The Hokage looked at her and her sensei with curiosity. Was she the girl to battle against the rock ninja? Gaidra's sensei quickly appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Lord _Hokage"_ He replied sarcastically, "We are here from your request for Gaidra to battle?"

"Yes, It seems the rock ninja appeared just in the nick of time. He didnt have anyone to battle so I _had_ to request for your student." The third replied.

"She has improved since the last time you've seen her." he said with a smirk. Knowing what the Hokage knew of his 'student'.

"Somehow I highly doubt she needed to improve."

Naruto looked to his left to see this mysteriousl looking girl. _"she hasnt looked up since shes gotten here. I wonder whats wrong with her?"_ naruto thought. He slowly approached her. She quickly looked at his direction but didnt hold up her head.

"What?" She said sternly "You here to make fun of me? Or to just tell me to go to hell?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _"gosh she sounds almost like me when i was a kid."_

He remembered his childhood life. She must have had the same experience only with no friends.

"No I just wanted to say hello. So hi My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" He put his hand up to her. She just looked at it in disbelief. Then for the first time she has been here she held up her head to his level. Stormy Blue eyes looked up to see sparkling cerulean ones. As soon as she had seen honesty and truthfullness in his eyes she started to cry.

"Why? No one has ever been this nice to me. People take one look at me and think im a freak." She paused ,"So why now?"

"Because you havent met me! And I would be glad to have you as a friend! Believe it!!" He exclaimed throughout the building. She started to blush from embarrassment. Then wiped away the tears from her face.

"Thank You." she stated like she has never said that before. "Th-Thank You!" She held up her chained hands and swung them over Naruto's head. The next thing he knew he was being pulled to an embrace.

"you're welcome.but..i cant...breathe..." "Oh sorry!" she exclaimed and quickly let go. The sensei looked up to see 'his' girl talking to one of the leaf nins. _"I did not train her to never talk to people _**especially**_ ninjas just to have her betray me."_ He turned slightly to look at the Hokage.

"Well are we ready to battle?" he said slyly.

"Alright," The hokage got up and pronounced, "Let the next and final battle begin."

**Chapter 2**

Her sensei suddenly appeared behind her.He bowed down to her ear."It's time" He replied with a smile on his face.She had a frightened look on her face. Naruto could tell something wasnt right about him.

"What are you staring at boy? I think you need to go to your team before-"

"Before what?" Kakashi stated to the man. All he did was smirk, "Oh nothing...Kakashi." Kakashi slit his eyes at him. "Come on Naruto" He lead Naruto to where Sakura stood. Naruto mouthed a bye and a blinding smile at Gaidra. She looked at him amazed while being lead to the arena. She saw her other apponent; a very strange boy even though she cant say anything about 'weird'. Purple shaggy hair to where you can barely see the rock headband covering his forehead. Dark brown eyes that shown pure mockery towards her. Honestly she didnt care what he thought about her. All she wanted to do was not fight; to not let that 'thing' out again. She almost broke down right then if it wasnt for her sensei guiding her to the arena.

"Now hes a rock ninja, so dont be surprised if the floor starts cracking under you" he smiled. Did he actually just make a joke? He got a key from his pocket and started to unchain her. Once he got finished he picked up the chains,said a quick "knock him dead" literally, and left for the balcony. Genma,ready to start the battle, held up his hands and said "Begin"

'I dont want to fight' thought gaiden. She quickly turned away from her opponent,not even wanting to look at him. He took this as a weakness.

''What's the matter? You scared to fight me? And here I thought you were dangerous." said the rock nin. Haikir looked at the back of her.

"please I dont want to fight." she quietly stated. She didnt know if she should be scared of the opponent or her sensei. Haikir looked at her as if she were some useless little dog.

"Well look she speaks. You're nothing but a no good, worthless, little freak arent you?" He smirked at his remark. Her eyes widened in anger. Her fists clenched until her knuckles split. She popped her neck then quietly stated,"You think im a freak?" Gaidra slowly turned her head all the way around to face him without moving her body.

"You havent seen nothing yet."

Everyone in the stadium was speechless, especially Naruto. Domo (the sensei) just kept on smiling. Haikir just stood there eyes wide.Then he just started to laugh.

"What? Is that all you've got? A little parlor trick? If you believe that can actually-" he stopped short when she started to smile. "Why dont you shut your mouth so we can begin."

He smirked a little "Hmph, fine by me" Then he charged at her. She just stood there not moving a muscle. Still smiling that same smile. As soon as he was about a foot away from her, she disappeared.

'what? where'd she go? i didnt see a handsign or anything.' thought haikir. He kept looking around, but she was nowhere in sight. Then something started to come up out of the ground behind him. Gaidra turned around, then started to yell in pain. Her eyes turned into something no one has seen before. Well except for her sensei. Black pupils with white surrounding it. 'forget this!' Haikir charged again. As soon as he tried to lay down a blow to her face, she quickly moved and kicked him to the other side of the arena.

'I havent seen anyone move that fast except for lee.' thought Kakashi. 'whoa, she really is dangerous.' She cracked her neck, then started doing these weird hand movements toward Haikir. He moved out of the wall slowly, barely standing up. Then all of a sudden he did handsigns.

"Earth style: Boulder kunai jutsu!" A huge boulder came up from the ground, and was rolling toward Gaidra. She quickly jumped over it,and landed gracefully while the boulder crashed into the wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" she replied cooly. "That's not all girl." He said. Just then kunais came from the boulder behind her. She turned around, just to be hit by everyone of them.

**Chapter 3**

Still standing,she limply turned around, kunais in her face,stomach,and legs; but she still smiled. The kunais, a little at a time, came hitting the ground, while the holes in her body being healed. After she was finished, she started doing those weird handsigns again.

"Vine possession jutsu" she whispered. As soon as she said that, vines came up from the ground and latched onto Haikir's legs and neck. She slowly walked over to him,her face shown pure insanity. Since his arms were free, he tried to punch her one last time, but when he went to swing,she caught his arm.

Her smile got even bigger when she caught his arm. "Now you'll know what real pain is like." she said to him. Gaidra's grip on him tightening more and more until a huge 'CRACK' was heard. All you could hear were his screams, and her laughter. When she dropped his arm, he fell down unconcious. The vines unlatching to his body, and returning from underground. The arena was silent.

Everyone was just staring at her, some amazed, some feared. The rest of them were watiting on what she did next. Gaidra knelt down beside him,and pulled out a kunai.

"Bye Bye." she quietly stated. As soon as she said that, she aimed for his heart, and started lifting it up over her head. Genma seeing this, he quickly ran to stop her, but he was too far away. Instead, Kakashi poofed in front of her and grabbed her wrist, just before she had stabbed him. She started to shake in anger.

"Why?" she hissed. Kakashi simply smiled and stated, "Dont want to over-do it now do we?" She looked at him sternly, "I want to finish it." She moved her hand closer to the unconcious boy,while Kakashi trying to stop her.

"I want to kill him." she whispered menacingly, "now move." She had the tip of the kunai at the boy's chest. "I'm not going to let you kill this boy." he said a bit more serious.

"Gaidra! Dont Do it! Just because he was a jerk to you doesnt mean you have to kill him!" Naruto shouted down to her. She looked up at him, to kakashi, then to the boy. Her eyes changing back to her natural stormy blue color, she gasped at herself and dropped the kunai.

"Winner of this round,Gaidra." It was quiet for her, like it always was. Everyone being too shocked to do or say anything. But there was this one boy who kept staring at her; like she had done something he liked. And that kanji on his forehead,'love',She wondered why he did that. What was his purpose to make him do that to himself.

Looking back to Kakashi, who escorted her to her no good sensei, silently said "i'm sorry'' and had her head down in shame. Kakashi looked down at her and noticed she was crying.

'When she has those eyes she's a completely different person,but now she just looks like an ordinary girl.' He had a sincere look on his face. ' She must have been through a lot of hard times.' He patted her on the back and that made her look up. He gave her a big smile and said "It happens to the best of us." and kept escorting her. She looked up at him and smiled. When Domo noticed this,he maliced in disgust.

' She's changing again. Well I know how to fix that.' and with that thought he changed his face to a smirk, as Gaidra and Kakashi came up the steps.

**Chapter 4**

When they reached Domo, Kakashi changed his smile to a frown when he noticed Gaidra's sensei smirking down at her. He didnt like this at all. "I'll see you later Gaidra." he said still looking at him. He slowly walked away to where his team stood.

"Is she okay? Can I go talk to her?" Naruto replied excitedly. Kakashi started to say no, but when he saw Domo grab Gaidra's shoulder he replied a quick,

"Why dont you and Sakura bring Gaidra over here?" "Okay!!" Naruto said, he grabbed Sakura and rushed her over to Gaidra. "My-sensei-said-we-could-bring-Gaidra-over-to-where-we're-standing-so-bye!" He replied hastily and grabbed Gaidra too and swung her over to them.

Gaidra was so surprised but yet so happy when she heard him say that.Domo didnt even try to stop her. He just smirked and waved at her like he wasnt planning something, but she knew that he was, and knew it had something to do with her.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno.please to meet you! and sorry for Naruto he's always like that." she said happily to her. "My name's Gaidra and your hair is so cool!" she said just realizing sakura's hair color.

"Oh yeah it's natural too! And I love your hair, My hair used to be that long before I had to cut it because-" Sakura began her little story of how she saved her teammates who were knocked out and sound nins trying to kill Sasuke.

"I'm sorry who's Sasuke? You've mentioned him a lot,but where is he?" I said looking around sheepishly. "Oh he's-" she began but Kakashi beat her to it.

"Sasuke is being treated right now, but I'm sure he will be out of the hospital in no time." He smiled. ' Their a team. I wish I had a team to protect.' Gaidra looked sad at her new friends.

"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto replied sincerely. "It's just that you all are so nice to me. And I've never had friends like you, I've never been this way before either. I used to be hateful, and cruel. But now I see that with you guys I can be myself again." She started to give them a group hug when Domo came over there smirking.

Chapter 5

Domo put a hand on Gaidra's shoulder and pulled her to his side. "I'm sorry,but we really must be going.Gaidra needs to train." He put a fake smile on his smug face. This made Kakashi angry. "Where do you train?" Kakashi asked Domo. "Yeah! Maybe Gaidra can train with us!" Naruto cheered to his teammate. Domo frowned at the over exerted boy. "Sorry,but Gaidra has to have special training. As you could see from her fighting,she cannot be trusted." Gaidra looked up at him painfully, and bowed her head in shame. Then Domo just smirked and waved a quick bye and started to leave. Kakashi just couldnt figure out them. "Hey, How come she doesnt have a team?" Domo looked back and replied loud enough to where Gaidra could hear,"She killed them."


End file.
